1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to toilets, and more particularly, to the novel association of water supply means and discharge means for controlling directional and volumetric fluid flow characteristics within the toilet, thereby generating a vortex flushing action.
2. Description of the Related Art
The basic function of a water closet is to dispose of waste material utilizing a water flushing action. Flushing efficiency is dependent on the volume and flow rate of the water introduced into the bowl and the water discharge means defined by the bowl rim. Typically, the flushing action generates a syphonic reaction which communicates the waste material to an externally connected exit path. Domestically accepted cleanliness and sanitational standards govern the methods of water flushing that are commercialized.
Traditionally, the water volume supply to the toilet bowl is communicated from a water tank through the rear of the bowl rim into a centrally defined rectangular reservoir channel. The reservoir channel defines the flow path of the water into an internal rim cavity. Typically, the flow into the reservoir channel is through a singular large diameter hole or multiple holes of the same diameter. Further, the water traveling through the reservoir channel perpendicularly strikes the inside wall of the inner rim cavity and is thereby forcibly diverted to opposite sides of the rim cavity. The two water streams traveling within the opposite sides of the rim cavity meet at the front of the bowl. There, the water is downwardly discharged onto the front wall surface of the toilet bowl. At the same time, water is downwardly discharged into the bowl through discharge orifices which are located on the underside of the rim. Typical rim discharge orifices include holes, slots, and a combination thereof, which can be aligned perpendicular to the underside surface of the rim or oriented angularly toward the bowl. These discharge orifices are not originally formed into the toilet bowl rim assembly, thereby necessitating secondary manufacturing operations.
Furthermore, the downward water action generated within traditional bowl and rim assemblies allows a substantial volume of the flushing water to enter the exit path prior to the waste material. Therefore, additional water volume is typically required to insure thorough bowl cleaning and adequate syphonic fluid motion.